Kinnikuman Zebra
, originally , was one of the from the final story arc in Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. In the anime he is voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa. His name comes from the zebra-stripe pattern covering his body. Profile *Name: Kinnikuman Zebra *Homeland: Namibia (born on Planet Kinniku) *Age: 24 *Height: 220 cm *Weight: 154 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 100,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Muscle Inferno, Saint Muscle Punch *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 272, Anime 2 Episode 1 Techniques *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Story Powerfulman, who would be Kinnikuman Zebra, was born in a hospital on planet Kinniku in the same day as the real Kinnikuman and four other boys, but because of a fire the children were mixed up and the true heir to the throne of their planet may have been given to the wrong family. Powerfulman grew up in Africa, where he worked as a farmer to earn money to buy his way into the Choujin Society. His only friend during this period of his life was his pet zebra . When he went to gain admission by offering the 9,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars he had earned, he was denied but then offered admission if he killed Kid. He did so and from then on, he trusted only those who live for money (in fact, he paid each of his team members 3,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars to fight for him). When the true Kinnikuman proved himself worthy to ascend the throne of planet Kinniku, five evil gods who feared the power he would have decided to seek out the other possible heirs and give them choujin power in order to turn them into the Five Princes of Fate and oppose his claim to the throne. The chose Powerfulman, and turned him into Kinnikuman Zebra. Unsure who truly was the proper heir, the current royal couple arranged a survivor series, with whoever won becoming the next king. Zebra and his teammates were given a buy into the second round of the tournament. They fought against Team Kinnikuman at Himeji Castle. Zebra took part in a tag match with Parthenon against Kinnikuman. He is usually a clean fighter (White Form), but when he steps into Parthenon's shadow his stripes cover most of his body and his brutal side emerges (Black Form). After Parthenon is defeated by Robin Mask, he offers Robin and Ramenman 5,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars to help him in the finals, but they instantly refuse. Because Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Chikara had been sealed, he was able to defeat the Kinniku Driver. He almost defeated Kinnikuman with the Muscle Inferno, but the spirit of Kid arrived and helped Kinnikuman escape it and defeat Zebra with an Incomplete Muscle Spark. Although Zebra survives the fight, as he is being carried away on a stretcher, Kinnikuman Super Phoenix's teammate Prisman blasted him with his Rainbow Shower attack, and Zebra is disintegrated to his skeleton. It is interesting to note that in the anime, this never happens. Zebra simply disappears after his fight with Kinnikuman. Career Information ;Profile *Family: (older brother) ;Championships *Choujin Boxing Super Heavyweight *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (12th Place) ;Titles *Team Zebra: Commander *Planet Kinniku Throne Successor Candidate Teammates The Manriki *Name: *Homeland: Sweden *Age: 25 *Height: 250 cm *Weight: 500 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 7,210,000 Power *Trademark Technique: *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 295 As his name indicates, a scramble vice protrudes from his shoulders which he uses to crush opponents. It is powerful enough to crush steel and diamond and can also grow from areas other than his shoulders. His head is also very strong, as it was not affected when hit by the Screw Driver. He dominates Meat but then faces the recently revived Warsman. At first Warsman forgets his fighting style and is overwhelmed, but he is eventually defeated with the Palo Special. ;Titles *Team Zebra: Advance Guard ;Seiyuu *Masaharu Satou ---- Motorman *Name: *Homeland: France *Age: 23 *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 210 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 4,600,000 Power *Trademark Technique: , *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 306 The power source for Robo Choujin Bikeman as well a member of Team Zebra. He has a very simple design with a drill-shaped head, batteries for hands and feet, and a motor body. He easily dominated Terryman, but he revived Ramenman's fighting intuition and was ripped in half by the Camel Clutch. ;Profile *Laugh: . ;Titles *Team Zebra: Second Guard ;Seiyuu *Yasuhiko Kawazu ---- Bikeman ---- Parthenon *Name: *Homeland: Greece *Age: 43 *Height: 280 cm *Weight: 950 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 15,000,000 Power *Trademark Technique: , *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 292 Modeled after the real-life temple Parthenon. His shadow has the power to bring out Zebra's brutal personality. His entire body is made up of sculptures. Thousands of dead creatures are inside his temple body, and his pillars are filled with methane gas. He was offered 3,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars to perform on Zebra's team. The dollar bills (gold bars in the anime) he received from Zebra were packed into his pillars. In the last semifinals match of the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne, he teamed up with Zebra in a Tag Match against Kinnikuman and Robin Mask. He trapped Robin inside his pillars with his "Body Petrification Trap", but Robin escaped using the Anoaro Staff. He then broke Parthenon in half with his Tower Bridge and finished him off with the Robin Special. ;Profile *Laugh: . ;Championships *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (18th Place) ;Titles *Team Zebra: Second-in-Command ;Seiyuu *Masaharu Satou it:Kinnikuman Zebra Category:Kinnikuman characters